A Better Tomorrow
by Aleisha
Summary: What would have happened if Bella answered the phone instead of Jacob. What should have been. Starts off halfway through new moon.This is a complete re-edit/re-structure.Please read and review, constructive criticism please. Bella/Jacob
1. The Beginning of Something

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own and did not write any of the twilight series. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am not writing this story for profitable gain, purely for my own enjoyment**.

The shrill ring of the telephone made us both jump, but it did not break Jacob's focus. His eyes stared intently into mine, ignoring the ringing. I smiled apologetically. It could be Charlie, so I picked up the receiver. Jacob's hand was still holding my face, my cheek heating up beneath his scorching palm.

"Hello."

"Bella?" I froze as the shock resounded through my body. Here I was with Jacob, moments from him kissing me, and Edward calls. Of all people.

I looked up at Jacob, he still didn't know who was calling, his palm still resting on my face.

"Hello, Bella, is that you?" I had to force myself to answer, since the words didn't want to come out.

"Y... Yeah, it's me," I inhaled sharply. I waited, nothing, he didn't say anything more. I began to wonder why he had called. Of all times he chooses now! why not five months ago?

"What do you want Edward?" I was surprised at the venom in my words, it sounded as though I was talking to my enemy, not the person I had been pining over for months. I realized then that Jacob's hand had dropped to his side. He had let go of me.

The overwhelming feeling of emptiness hit me suddenly. I realized then that it was not Edwards arms I wanted, it was Jake's. I was no longer undecided. I wanted Jacob, and he was leaving. I grabbed his hand to make him stay, and strangely he complied.

"I… I just saw, I guess Alice was mistaken," Edward's voice suddenly became strained and formal. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Bella, I shouldn't have called,"

It was obvious to me now that he had called because of Alice's vision, and now that he had discerned that I was alive, he didn't want anything to do with me yet again. And I didn't care. Something had changed between us, I didn't feel the same. I think it hurts too much to love him that way.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"Please don't do anything stupid, you did promise, for Charlie's sake."

"Goodbye, Edward." I hung up the phone and looked up at Jacob who had put his arms around me once more. He looked sort of confused but ecstatically happy all in one, wearing _my_ smile. He then wiped my face with his hand and only then did I realize I was crying.

He pulled me closer into his chest and the weight lifted. I sobbed into his chest releasing the pain and anguish of the past few months and I knew that I would have a better tomorrow, better than any I'd had in a while.

"I have to go," he said as he stiffened against me and pulled away.

"No, please stay," I pleaded. The tears were running strongly now. I couldn't have him leave, not now when I realized how much I truly needed him. He nodded as Alice entered the kitchen once more.

"I think it's time for me to leave, I'm sorry Bella but I have to go home."

"Please, Alice, stay?" I could hear the uncertainty in my voice. I wanted her to stay, she was one of my best friends, yet I needed Jacob and if she stayed, he wouldn't

"I really wish I could, Bella, but I have to return to my family. They need me." She looked at me and smiled. "I'll get my things."

After Alice had collected her few belongings; she came back in the kitchen to find Jacob and I in a comfortable silence. I was surprised that Jacob was being so patient. Alice came forward and hugged me. I could see Jacob stiffen and begin to tremble but he got a hold on himself quickly. I understood, after all it was not natural instinct for him to watch a vampire hug a human. His natural instinct would have been to attack, but he managed to stop himself.

"Be happy. I see a wonderful future for you, but only if you try. Please Bella, be happy," She whispered in my ear so softly I could only just hear it. I nodded and she let go, smiling.

"I'll see you again soon." She looked at Jacob now, still smiling. "I'll give some warning though." She walked towards the door; I followed leaving Jake in the kitchen. I stood on the porch and watched her get in the car. I waved as she sped off. I sighed and returned to the kitchen to find Jake leaning against the counter.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "And you?"

He smiled. "I still have no idea what happened at all."

"I'll explain later, I'm starved. I forget to eat around them." I smiled as Jacob's face lit up. He was always ready for food.

I wasn't sure when, or how, but Alice had seen a happy future. I couldn't wait.

It was a quiet drive to Jake's place and even though we were sitting in my car in silence, I was comfortable. Even though I could feel my feelings changing towards him, I was as relaxed as ever. Maybe it had something to do with Jacob not knowing that my feelings towards him had changed.

I would let him know soon but I was still mulling over what Alice had said about my happiness. Is this what she meant? Be with Jacob? I was a million miles away, until Jacob brought me back.

"Sooo… you going to tell me what I missed now or later?" And the slight tension returned.

"It's complicated Jake."

"Yeah I know, but I'm not stupid!" I could tell he was frustrated, on the verge of angry even. His hands shook on the steering wheel, yet we continued straight on the highway towards La Push.

"Will he come back?" He asked softly.

"I hope not," I said angrily. Jake smiled.

"Yeah right."

"No, seriously; did you not hear my end of the conversation?" I was starting to get frustrated, I was sure he must have heard the anger in my voice while I was speaking to Edward.

"I heard it yeah, but everything I heard was one sided, just tell me what happened."

I sighed, I guess now was as good as ever.

"He called because of what Alice saw. You know the whole cliff diving thing." He nodded. "He wanted to know if I was still alive. That's why he called."

"Yeah, but what happened Bella? How can you be sure he's not coming back?" Jake slowed down as we pulled up to his house. "Do you want him to come back?" He stared into my eyes as we slowed to a stop. Not breaking eye contact, he turned the car off and took the keys out of the ignition and angled his body towards mine. "I need to know this Bella."

The emotion in his voice decided for me that I wanted to be happy, happy with Jacob.

"Well he was just checking up on me. He said sorry for disturbing me and told me not to do anything stupid, for Charlie's sake." He looked a little confused so I explained. "When he left, he made me promise not to do anything stupid because of mom and Charlie. I guess I broke that a couple of times." Jake smiled but I could tell he wanted me to keep going. "I don't know if he will come back Jake, but if he did it wouldn't change anything. I don't want him anymore. He broke me into pieces and he can't put me back together. Someone else already started."

I looked up at Jacob and saw the happiness in his eyes. "I want to be happy again, Jake. I'm happy with you."

Hesitantly Jake leaned forward and I felt my heartbeat accelerate. I could do this… even though I knew it would be hard, to give myself completely to someone again was going to take work, I needed to do this. I needed this to repair the damage, I was determined that I would be whole again.

I moved in towards Jake and placed my hand on his cheek. The warmth felt nice, right. I bit my bottom lip, worried what would happen if I let this kiss take place. Jake's face was inches from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my mouth and I stopped worrying.

His lips found mine, slowly he began to move his mouth on mine and I complied, moving with his. I could feel my heart racing as I felt his tongue caressing mine. I had never been kissed like this before.

I realized that it was because I didn't have to have restraint, like with Edward. I could give myself to him without worry, without caution. My hands moved up and I twisted my fingers into his silky, shaggy hair. I felt Jake crushing his mouth to mine and how our bodies molded against each other as his arms snaked around me pulling me towards him.

I was lost in this new feeling of ecstasy that I could not compare to anything I had experienced so far. When our lips separated, I could feel the blush on my cheeks. Jacob who was still holding me, grinned. He seemed slightly wary, unsure whether that was what I had wanted.

But it was.

I moved in to let him know and our lips met again, more gentle this time. Savoring what we had.

Suddenly Jake's lips left mine as a howl was heard faintly in the distance.

"Go inside and make yourself at home. I'll be back as soon as I find out what's going on." He pecked me swiftly on the mouth.

I wanted to protest. I didn't want him to leave and yet I could already see him running towards the trees. With a glance back he disappeared into the forest.

With a sigh I grabbed my jacket and got out of the car. Walking towards the house I wondered if Billy was home or not. After knocking, it became apparent that Billy wasn't there, which was good as he probably would have seen what happened in the car and there would have been questions. The only problem was the locked door.

Thankfully the back door was unlocked so I let myself in. I turned on the TV and flicked through the channels.

After a while I began to get impatient. Only if something was wrong should it take this long. I began to worry.

After another excruciating twenty minutes of staring out the window, I saw Jake come out of the forest near where he had entered.

I ran out to meet him, concern written all over my face.

"Bella, it was Victoria, close to our border. We followed the scent, but she was long gone." My heart skipped a beat. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I rested my cheek against his bare, warm chest, holding him for support. "I think she knew you weren't in forks, she was looking for something, but we'll keep watch. Sam caught the trail on patrol so we're going to branch out a bit. Just to cover more ground." Jake bent over and kissed the top of my head.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again, I promise."

**** This is a re-edit and re-structure. I hope you all enjoy this.


	2. Filling the Void

Jake led me inside, supporting me. I was so shocked that Victoria was still hanging around. Jake brought me to the couch where I sat with my head between my knees, breathing deeply.

"You're staying here tonight Bella," Jake said. "I'll call Charlie; will he be home by now?" I nodded as I lifted my head and rested back into the couch, my breathing steadying. I was suddenly exhausted.

Jake picked up the phone and dialed my home number. After two rings, Charlie must have picked up.

"No, Charlie. It's me, Jacob."

"Yeah, she's here," Jake smiled and waited for my dad to finish.

"Well, her truck won't start, I tried looking at it, but it's just too dark now." I was amazed how easily the lies rolled off of his tongue.

"She's more than welcome to stay here; I know you'll be up early for work."

"Yeah, I can take a look first thing and see what's wrong." Jake nodded at me; "Sure, I'll put her on."

Jake passed the phone to me smiling.

"Bella?"

"Dad?" I could tell that he knew we were hiding something.

"What's going on? Where's Billy?"

I sighed.

"Nothing Dad, we went down to the beach, and when I went to leave my truck wouldn't start. Billy's at Sue's, but he called not long ago. He'll be back soon."

"Why don't I come pick you up?"

"Well, I don't want to be rude. Billy's bringing Pizza for the three of us and I'm just so tired." I smiled when I thought about what must be going through Charlie's head right now. "Plus Dad, it's not a school night or anything, tomorrow's Saturday and I was going to be here anyway."

Charlie sighed in defeat. "Alright then, I'll pick you up after I finish work. If you can't fix the truck, just give me a call."

"Sure, sure, see you tomorrow."

"Night Bella."

"Night Dad." I hung up the phone and smiled up at Jacob.

"Pizza, huh?"

He picked up the phone and called the Clearwater's.

"Hi Sue, its Jake, is my Dad there?"

"Thanks."

"Hi Dad, It's a long story but its cool if Bella crashes here for the night, right?"

"Dad!" Jake's russet skin suddenly had a red tinge to it. "I'm sleeping on the couch, it's not like that!" The blush darkened.

"Are you able to bring some pizza's home with you?"

"Money's on the fridge?"

"Sure, sure."

"See you later then." Jake put the receiver down.

"Dad's going to be late," he said as he joined me on the couch. I smiled as I brought my hand up to his still red cheek.

"What did he say?"

"Oh nothing, just that we had to sleep in separate rooms."

I was still a little confused by what I had heard him say to his dad so I pressed further.

"Why did you say, 'It's not like that'?"

"Billy seems to think that we are more than friends," he said cheekily.

"I was under that impression too."

"Good." He leaned forward, cupping my face in his hands. Our lips met for the first time since in the car, and the fire between us still burnt just as strongly.

I couldn't believe how easy it was for us, for me. Finally, I could feel the deep hole in my chest starting to fill in.

Jacob leaned forward and pushed me back onto the couch. Making out was so much easier with him. I could feel him, all of him. The weight of his body resting slightly on mine, his heat, the gentle force behind his kiss, his hands entwined in my hair. The pure pleasure of not holding back had me riding on cloud nine.

Oblivious to everything around us the kissing began to have a slight edge to it. I ran my hands down the planes of his back, feeling the defined muscles under my fingertips. Jake's mouth left mine and slowly trailed sown my neck. I began to get flustered. I knew where this was leading, and I didn't care. I loved him. I knew that now. I brought his face back up to mine, and our lips met again even more passionate than before.

Just as the thought ran through my head of this being a little too fast, someone in the room cleared their throat.

Jacob jumped backwards off of me landing on the far side of the couch.

"It's not like that, huh?" said Billy with a touch of anger. "Doesn't look that way to me!"

I blushed beet red and covered my face in my hands. How long had we been making out for? I thought Billy wasn't going to be here till late.

"Dad…" I looked at Jake who was also red again.

"It's new, I…"

"Look, Sam explained everything. I know Bella can't really go home right now, but we might have to make other arrangements."

"NO," Jake's hands were trembling, "She stays here!"

Billy nodded "Okay. But definitely in separate rooms!"

Jake stopped trembling after a few deep breaths.

"Where's the pizza?" Billy asked.

Jake laughed.

"I guess we didn't get around to that."

"Well, I'll order some now." Billy smiled and wheeled himself into the kitchen.

I looked over at Jake still embarrassed, and we both started laughing.

"I'm gonna get 'The Talk' now, huh?"

I nodded, laughing the hardest for the first time in a long time.

Jake pulled me closer to him, his arm around my shoulders, and I snuggled into the crook of his arm. I was safe and warm. I was happy.

After I was filled with more than enough pizza, I finally succumbed to the sleep that had been threatening since the early evening. I remembered being carried through to a bed, probably Jake's; it was warm and smelt of him. While I was happier then I had been in such a long time, my dreams had a slight edge to them. I was frightened of Victoria, and what she had planned. I couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom. In the early hours of the morning, a howl woke me from another twisted dream.

I sat up and reached for the small lamp on the bedside table. I flicked it on and my eyes began to adjust to the light. It was before dawn, there were stars in the sky still. I wondered if that was a call to arms, and if that meant Jake was leaving. I got out of bed to investigate, quietly tip-toeing through the hallway past Billy's room. When I got to the couch, Jacob was already gone. I could tell this is where he had slept; a pillow and a small sheet that he had slept on were still there, but no Jake.

I wondered how long he had been gone; maybe the howl I had heard wasn't what I thought it was; it could be something worse.

Thankfully, my fears were rendered unnecessary, not two minutes of me sitting on the couch worrying had passed when Jacob walked through the door.

"Bells, what are you doing up?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

I moved closer to him and snuggled into his warm bare chest.

"You should be sleeping." Jake said as he ran his fingers through my hair. I sighed.

"I heard a howl, it woke me up. I couldn't sleep so I came out here. It was only about five minutes ago." I looked up to Jake smiling at me.

"That was me, I was calling for Embry to swap, he was late as usual." I smiled, thankful that I didn't have anything to worry about.

"Oh okay, I thought it was something else." I said a little sheepishly.

"What did you think?"

"The worst…"

"Well if it were the worst, there would be more than one wolf and hopefully nowhere near this house." He smiled. "You don't need to worry Bella; I'll never let the red head near you."

He kissed the top of my head lightly, and I snuggled in closer. His warmth was intoxicating. I could feel my eyes closing and my breathing become slower, deeper…

"What did I say about sleeping arrangements!" Billy said angrily as he wheeled into the lounge room waking us both up.

_Crap!_

I couldn't believe I slept that long!

"Stop being so old fashioned Dad, she woke up around 4, and I was just getting off shift. Nothing to it, I promise."

"Hmmmmm, I'm wondering if Charlie knows of this new development and if I should tell him."

I could tell Billy was joking and had accepted Jacob's explanation, his eyes gave him away. I also knew we would have to be a little more careful from now on. I know that Charlie has wanted this for a while, but he may not like it now that it has come true though.

"Not just yet Billy, this is so new. Yesterday in fact." I smiled, Jacob was grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, but tell him soon. Poor bugger has been waiting for this for a long while now." Billy then wheeled himself in to the kitchen.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" he called out.

"Nothing Dad, we've gotta get going." Jacob said as he pulled me up with him as he stood up.

"I want to show you something." He whispered in my ear. His hot breath tickled pleasantly on my neck and I nodded in agreement.

"Let me know if you're not gonna be here for dinner."

"Sure, sure." He placed his hand in mine as we left through the front door. We jumped in my car and headed off the reservation.


	3. Heated

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own and did not write any of the twilight series. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am not writing this story for profitable gain, purely for my own enjoyment**.

A BIG Thankyou to everyone who has stuck by this story, and to all the reviewers, you make my day It's been a while and this chapter is short and I am so sorry. But I hope you enjoy it anyway

88888888

Sitting here next to Jake in my truck was so comfortable. I couldn't believe that it was only yesterday that we had finally made our feelings clear to one another; it felt like we had been together for ages.

After driving for a while I realised that I hadn't been out this way before, it was all new. I had no idea what Jake had in store for me. All of a sudden Jake turned off the road and onto a dirt track that led through the forest.

"Jake, I don't think my truck…" I worried.

"It's not too much further up, we'll be fine," He said with a smile.

The sun was high up in the sky by the time we did stop. I'd stupidly left my watch at home and the clock in my truck hadn't worked since I got it. I could only guess that it was around noon, and that was because of the tell-tale grumblings in my stomach.

Jake had pulled into a clearing. Breathing in, I could smell the strong saltwater coming from the ocean at the bottom of the cliff. It was so quiet here, but judging from the amount of tyre tracks around the place, it seemed like it could be quite a busy spot.

Seeing me look at the tracks, Jake started to have a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"I've never been here myself, but Embry and the boys suggested it. It's where some of the kids come to get away from the reserve, mainly to make out," He said.

"Oh," I said smiling, "so what's this surprise?"

Jake opened the driver's door and jumped out of the cab of my truck, I could see him looking through some things in the back. He grabbed an old backpack and walked around to the other side of my truck.

"Madam," he said jokingly, opening my door.

I smiled, eyeing the backpack, "Where did that come from?"

"Aaah, I'm just too good."

I followed Jake to a grassy patch and watched him as he took a blanket out of the bag and spread it out. He smiled and stepped over the blanket to me. He wrapped his arms around me, placing his hands on the small of my back. He bent down and planted a soft kiss on my neck causing a tingle to run up my spine. His lips brushed over my skin, softly sprinkling kisses up to my ear.

"I thought it would be nice to have some alone time, me and you with no interruptions," he whispered in my ear, "I brought a picnic."

I looked up at Jake and forgot all about the hunger pains in my stomach. Our lips met, my hands ran up to his hair and I pulled myself closer to him, deepening our kiss; his tongue brushed my lips, opening them. Feverishly our kisses picked up pace. Jake's hands went lower until he had me firmly by the ass and lifted me up to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to get as close to him as I could. I couldn't get enough of him; my hunger for food had turned into a hunger for him.

Jake took a few steps and started to lay me down on the picnic blanket. Pressing his body against mine our kissing reached a new level; frantically I pulled his unbuttoned shirt over his shoulders and he shook it off. I could feel Jake's hand slowly move up under my shirt, he reached my bra and unclasped it. I gasped as I felt him get more excited.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling away.

"Nothing, I just, I've never felt this way before."

"Is this too much?" He asked, worrying.

"No! I mean, I'm just surprised how easy this is, and you…. You have no idea what you are doing to me."

"I think I have an idea," he said, pressing his erection against my leg as he began kissing my neck again.

"Oh…" The pleasure that his lips brought me, the hot breath that tickled my skin had me wanting more, so much more. I needed him, all of him.

"Aren't you hungry?" he said softly.

"Not for food." I smiled and pulled him closer to me.

88888888

Hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter; I'm not really sure where to go with this story anymore and I'm not sure wether to continue, so please, let me know if you want me to keep going, I have another idea for a different story so I could always start that one if you guys want me too instead of this one. As always please review and sorry again for the long wait between updates.

Aleisha x


End file.
